Intertwined
by Anapiel
Summary: Luke returns to find his family and friends much as he left them. An old friend appears a short time later and everything seems to crumble.
1. A New Beginning

A single man strode through a field of long grasses. It had been two years since he had breathed fresh air, so he stopped for a moment and allowed his lungs to fill with the night breeze.

Suddenly, a voice was floated on the wind. _Tue rei ze cora riou tue ze._ It ached of sadness and longing. The man spine stiffened. A lock of his long, red hair obscured his face. _I know that voice_. The beautiful hymn of Lorelei seemed to flow throughout his body.

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei neu riou ze Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va Rei va neu croa tue rei rei_

Then the song began to repeat. A deep sound that seemed to come from the very earth shook the man to his core.

Suddenly, out of what seemed to just be grasses, hundreds of shimmering flowers burst into bloom. The very ground seemed to vibrate with the song.

He started to walk again, traveling farther back in the valley. The song seemed to grow stronger and more beautiful by the second. _Rei va neu croa tue rei rei _But, at it climax, the song died.

The man paused mid stride. _Why did she end it? I could have listened forever._ Then, with sudden realization, he looked back at the ruin he had just come from. _She was singing for me._ He began to smile with delight. _They haven't given up hope that I will return. _He then turned back toward where her voice come from. He quickened his pace, praying she would wait for him.

He quickly came up a small hill and then looked at the remaining plain that stretched to the end of the valley. Squinting slightly, he thought he could make out a group of people moving. Instead of calling out, he continued his pace toward them.

He was close enough now to almost be able to tell who they where. They were all turned around, leaving the valley behind.

One of them paused and turned, as if she had a stage sense that he was there. Her face seemed awed when her eyes fell on him. She then strode toward him, tears flowing down her face. _Is it him? _She wondered, _Is it him or..._ The rest of the group now turned around to see what had been keeping the woman. They simultaneously let out a small gasp.

The bright, full moon silhouetted his form in the moonlight. A slight breeze rippled across the grasses and glowing, selenia flowers. For just a moment, it seemed the whole of the world was silent. Then a soft, tearful voice spoke a single name, "Luke?"

The silhouetted man held out his arms and smiled. Tear ran blindly into his arms, her tears starting to pour down more quickly. She gently collided with his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. His bright green eyes seemed to glow as he held her. He moved his lips close to her ear and whispered, "I promised didn't I?"

Tear let her tears of happiness flow unceasingly down her face. Luke took his hand and carefully brushed them away. He tucked a few loose strands of her damp hair behind her ears. Then releasing her from his tight embrace, he looked up and saw the group of people quickly approaching him.

Guy was the first to reach him. He smiled widely and then gave Luke a friendly punch in the arm. " Finally made it back, did you?" He couldn't resist joking with his friend. Luke returned the joke by replying, " I took my time because I thought I would have to help save the world again." Guy smiled in reply and mused as he ran a hand though his blond hair, " I think you already did that."

"Indeed." Jade chimed in. " You did a fine job Luke. You surprised me in the end." Surprised buy Jade's lack of sarcasm, Luke stammered, " Uh...thanks Jade." Jade pushed his glasses high on the bridge of his nose and replied, " Well, if it wasn't for me, you would still be that sniveling, pathetic, useless noble boy." His glasses flashed in the moon light and he smiled slightly. Luke tried to wipe off the dumbfounded face before Jade notice, but he still had a slight grimace and shook his head _His is still in his uniform and loves to bother me. I guess some people never change. _

Jade laughed inwardly, _He truly has grown. But I still manage to confuse him. I have been missing that. _

Luke jumped as something grabbed him around the middle. "Hey what the-" He looked down to see a young girl grinning up at him, "Luuukkkkeeee! You where gone for so long. I missed you." She wiped away a tear on her cheek.

Luke expression softened, "Missed you too Anise. How are you?"

Anise sighed, " I'm fine, although my parents fell for another scam. They just put too much faith in people. But otherwise things are great."

Luke realized there was one person he had seen yet. He looked around for her and saw that she was standing a few yards away. She was crying and also smiling. Luke wondered, _Is something wrong?_ As she walked toward him, he gasped with sudden realization, _I'm not the one she wanted to see. " _Natalia," he started to say, but then Natalia shook her head. "I'm happy you are back, Luke." She gave him a quick hug and then awkwardly stood away from him.

Luke's eyes became downcast, " I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back." Then he spoke with more strength and touch the place over his heart, "But he is inside."

Natalia tried to look more cheerful. _I know he is trying to make me feel better, I still feel so empty. _She continued to feign happiness. _Asch is not coming back._

"It appears that gang is all here then." Jade broke the awkward silence. " And by the way Luke, your parents, King Peony and King Ingobert are at your grave."

Luke blanched, " M-My grave!"

Tear held his arm as she explained, " Most people believe you are dead."

Luke shook his head in shock, " They think I am...dead." _Everyone...thinks I died two years ago._

Jade smiled mischievously, " Ah, but won't it be fun to surprise them all? After all, they will be overjoyed."

Luke nodded, " Your right. Besides, I have a bunch of catching up to do."

Natalia genuinely smiled for the first time that night. _It will be wonderful to have him back again. _A sudden darkness covered her heart. _But the one I love is not going to surprise everyone. His parents won't be able to hold him. I won't be able to either._

The whole group began moving toward the mouth of the valley, except for Tear and Luke. Anise noticed them still standing together and cheekily yell back at them, "Oi lovebirds! Are you coming?"

Tear blushed and started to rebuke, but Luke laughed. _He is right here...alive and happy again._ Luke held out his hand for Tear. "Shall we go?"

Tear nodded and grasped his hand as they ran to catch up with the group.


	2. Meetings

**Author's note: **Sorry for this being so late. Writers block and laziness are a deadly combination.

* * *

A soft breeze shook a few knotted, ancient trees. The night sky was like dark velvet, speckled with pricks of light. Ever so slightly, a few leaves were pulled from the limb. They spun wildly though the air. Then then slowed and drifted to a small gravestone. It was marked in plain lettering " Luke Fon Fabre : One who gave his life and thus saved the world." Underneath these words were fonic letter that stated, " The Light of the Sacred Flame".

A woman reached down and dusted the leaves off. She then held a handkerchief to her eyes as her shoulder shook. Duke Fabre, also struggling to control his emotions, put a hand on his wife shoulder. Unable to contain her grief any longer, the woman simply let her knees give out in front of the grave. Or rather two graves. Next to Luke's gravestone there was another. It was marked "Asch Fon Fabre: Giving ones life to save another's is the greatest gift of all." as on Luke's stone the fonic symbols for Light of the Sacred Flame were inscribed.

King Ingobert looked at the crying woman, shuddering like a dead leaf in the wind. He raised a hand to his eyes. He stared at the palm of his hand. He studied the fine wrinkles on his palm. Then he slowly closed his eyes. _What fine young men they had become._ He remembered Luke changing from a spoiled child into a man with wisdom who wanted nothing but to prove to himself who he was. In the end, he had given his life for the good of mankind.

And Asch. He had allowed someone he considered inferior to take over his life. He took the hard path to prove his worth and gave his life to protect the one who had stolen away the life he had loved. _I wish I could see them now._

King Ingobert uncovered his eyes and approached the boy's mother. He spoke her name softly, "Suzanne," he very gently touched the top of her head, " you mothered them well." Suzanne then broke into another wave of sobs. He knelt down next to her and declared, " I promise, their names will never be forgotten." Her weeping seemed to stall for a moment. She dissolved into gasps and hiccups. King Ingobert saw that her face was red and tear streaked.

She whispered, " Really?"

Ingobery nodded. Emperor Peony then spoke up, " I can promise the same ma'am. Malkuth will not forget their sacrifice."

Suzanne nodded and then frantically wiped her eyes._ A lady of nobility should learn to hold her emotions. _Her husbands strong arm appeared before her. He gently took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She draped her arms around his neck, as if pleading for support. He wrapped his arms around her middle and held her close. "They will be remembered as saviors of the whole world," he whispered as tears started to run down his face. They held each other together, barely remaining sane. Losing your only two children was heartbreaking.

Suzanne looked over he husband shoulder at the gathered people. There weren't many, but she knew they were dignitaries from the two countries. _Did my sons even know these people?_ A sudden moment toward the back caught her eye. She recognized them as Luke's friends. She felt a small amount of happiness, knowing that people who actual knew, talked and traveled with her sons had come to morn them. One of them that she was able to recognize from a distance was Tear Grants. Suzanne knew that she might have morned more then anyone else. They had left earlier to honor Luke and Asch in their own way. She had hear singing only a few minutes before from the valley.

* * *

As they neared she noticed that they looked joyful. She wrinkled her nose _They always believed he would come back. But he hasn't...so why are they happy._ Some of guests turned and as they passed by. Then a flame-like flash could be seem among them. Suzanne's breath caught in her chest. Her hand clenched her husbands clothes. He looked down at her in confusion and saw her staring transfixed at something behind him. Among his group of friends, Luke emerged.

Everything stood still. The wind didn't even blow anymore. Luke felt as if he had suddenly become super sensory. As he took a tentative step forward, he thought he could here the grass bend. His heart seemed to beat so much louder. He felt as if he would never be able to speak past the lump in his throat. He finally managed to find his voice, " Mom...Dad?"

His parents stared at him, as if they were not able to comprehend what they saw. Luke swallowed hard. He took a few more steps. "It's me...Luke." His parents seemed to float over the grass, in a kind of fog. The whole world seemed to have blurred. Luke touched his eyes and realized that they were wet. He started to wipe them away when he felt and hand on his arm. He lowered his hand to see his mother, peering up at him. Her trembling fingers touched his cheek. She then stared directly into his eyes, as if she was searching for something. Luke tried his best to smile, " It's...me."

Suzanne's eyes lit up. "Luke!" She grasped his around the middle. "I though I had lost you forever." Her temporary halt in weeping ended. Her sobs came back full force. Luke looked down at his mother. _Wow, I'm taller then her._ Most of the time, she had been bed ridden. Tonight her arms showed no sign of frailty. She griped Luke as if he was the only thing anchoring her to this world. Luke looked on his mother with new eyes. He had never realized how much she loved him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, a few more tears falling from his cheeks.

Luke felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father, Duke fon Fabre. His father was smiling, but telltale tear marks were on his cheeks. Luke loosed one arm from his mother and grasped his father's arm. His dad quietly said, " You've grown up." Luke grinned in response."

"Well if it isn't Luke. I haven't seen you in a long time." Luke turned to see Emperor Peony. King Ingobert was just behind him. "Your majesties." Luke inclined his head.

Emperor Peony's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise, "Look who gained some manners."

Luke winced at the blow, but was quickly distracted by his family. His father turned his to face the gathered people. " My son has returned!" A cheer went up from the crowd.

Luke blushed at the gathered admiration. A light touch suddenly was on his arm. Tear went up on tiptoe and whispered, " We are staying at an inn not far from here. I think it would be easier for all of us to catch up there."

Luke nodded mutely. He let Tear gently steer him toward a small group of carriages. People cried out words of congratulations. The driver of the carriage jumped down and opened the door. Luke nodded his thanks and stepped inside.

It was a luxury carriage, clearly one of the kings personal forms of transportation. The red velvet and brass metalwork spoke for itself. Luke took a seat near the far window as Tear, Jade, and Guy piled in.

"Where are Natalia and Anise?" Luke asked.

Jade shut the door with a snap. " They are riding with Emperor Peony and King Ingobert." He smirked, " Anise is quite happy with the arrangements, considering she still wants to be royalty. And Natalia is happy to be with her father."

Luke nodded. _This is all so much to take in._ He closed his eyes, trying to remember everything that had happened since he had been away because he knew that at some point he would be asked.

Noticing Luke's tired demeanor, Guy commented, " It is a bit of a drive to where we are staying. You should rest."

Luke opened his eyes and asked, " Where exactly are we going?"

Jade cut in, "A small town about halfway from here to Engave. There is a small Inn there where we stayed last night. I'm sure they would be happy to let us stay again."

Nodding, Luke rested his head on the cool glass if the window. He could see the dark outlines of trees rushing past the window. Slowly, sleep took him.

"Wake up sleepy head!" an impatient voice declared. Luke opened his eyes. He noticed that the carriage had stopped. His cheek was also frozen, since it had been on the window for quite some time.

Gently pushing himself up, Luke manged to get out of the carriage. The voice that woke him belonged to Anise. Jade stood next to her and said with a smirk, " Had enough rest Princess Luke?" Luke grimaced, and mumbled a feeble, "No."

Jade straightened his glasses and replied, " Everyone is inside already. Tear objected to my idea to leave you out here because she was afraid we would wake up to find you frozen." He chuckled, "Pity she insisted."

Luke sighed. _I guess even when you save the world, Jade will still love to torment you._

Anise giggled at the gibe. While still snickering, she motioned for Luke to follow her inside. " I prefer you unfrozen though." Suddenly serious, she turned to Jade, " What if he did really freeze? Then who would make me become royalty?"

Jade gave a passive shrug as Luke asked, " I thought you gave up on that. Didn't you want to become Fon master?"

Anise gave a small sigh as she pushed open the wooden door, " Well, I've been having some difficulty with that. I'll tell you later when we are catching up."

Golden light streamed from the open door and momentarily blinded Luke. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed there seemed to be a fair number of people milling about inside. "Well, don't just gawk all night," Anise pushed him inside.

As Luke's eye adjusted to the sudden brightness, he saw his family and friends sitting in comfortable chairs around a warm fire. The warmth seemed to permeate his very skin and heat him from within. The sudden burst of cold air stirred their clothing and made all eyes fall on him. After a moment of silence, an almost overwhelming wave of sound spread throughout the room.

The two kings shook hands with him. Mayor Teodoro greeted him warmly. Jade's sister, Nephry Osborne, gave him a hug. All around people were giving slaps on the back and handshakes. Tear helped him find a seat in all of the confusion.

Luke found himself in a chair. He seemed to be in the center of a half circle of benches and chairs. All eyes were on him. Although not unfriendly, Luke shifted a little nervously.

Breaking the silence, Jade spoke, " Not to make this sound like an interrogation, Luke, but I for one would like to hear about what happened as Eldrant collapsed. I'm sure everyone else here would like to know as well."

Luke calmed a little. Everyone here was a friend or family member. _Why am I so uptight?_ Gripping his chair, he realized why he was shaky. _I have to explain what happened to Asch. _He took a steadying breath and began his tale.

"After you guys left, I started to sink into the core. Lorelei protected me with a fon shield of some sort. It was very strange to watch building crumple around me and not be harmed. Then, Acsh fell on top of the shield." The room grew very quiet. Luke glance at his mother. Fine wrinkles, small signs of her increasing age, seemed to have deepened. She griped the chair and then nodded at Luke for encouragement. He continued, " Lorelei let him pass through it somehow and we both sunk to the core. We came to a halt and I heard Lorelei's voice in my head say, 'You will be made whole again.' I fell unconscious."

"I don't know how long I was like that. I could have been weeks or months. I don't really know. I had the strangest dreams. All of these images flashed though my head. They seemed familiar, but I can remember what they were of. When I woke up, I was out of the core. At first, I had no idea were I was. Then Lorelei spoke in my mind. He told me that these were the ruins of Eldrant and that I would soon return to everyone. 'I must tell you what else must be done for this world.' I could hear Lorelei speaking, but it was as if he was on a high mountain or at the bottom of the sea. I mostly was just able to hear a rumbling noise. I would sleep, listen and nothing else. I never grew hungry. I felt like I was in a daydream."

"One day, it just stopped. I didn't really know what to do with myself. I guess my mind wasn't quite up to speed yet. It seemed like a long time before Lorelei's voice returned. ' I have told you everything you need to know.' When I tried to tell him that I was never able to hear him, but he replied, ' You will know when the time comes. Your fight isn't over yet Luke. Now return.'"

"Everything seemed so clear. It was as if fog had lifted. I could think on my own again. I felt as if I could run miles with out stopping. Lorelei then guided me down the valley until Tear started singing."

Everyone was quiet. Luke suddenly felt very weary. It seemed like telling his short story had completely drained him. He glanced over at his mother, hoping that she wouldn't be too upset, but shinning marks on her face showed that she had been crying. Her body began to shake again.

Luke's eyes became downcast, " Mom...I'm sorry. I wish I could have saved him."

Suzanne shook her head, "I'm just thankful that you made it back alive. Neither you, nor Asch were complete. One of you had to die for the other to live." She said these last words mechanically, as if not thinking about the words would make it hurt less.

Luke glanced over at Jade. _He must have told them about me and Asch dying._

Jade folded his hands and placed them under his chin. Then he gazed pensively into the embers of the fire. He murmured, "It seems things are about to get more complicated."

Emperor Peony looked up, "Do you really think so Jade? All that Lorelei said was that the 'I must tell you what else must be done for this world.' That doesn't necessarily mean that it is going to make life more complicated."

Guy broke in, " Your Majesty, I believe Jade is right. Lorelei also said, ' Your fight isn't over yet.' And if it was something simple, what would be the point of Lorelei keeping Luke for so long?"

In a sort of musing tone, Jade replied, " It is obvious that Lorelei was trying to tell Luke something important. Unfortunately, his befuddled state did not allow him to acquire any information."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Tear asked. She glanced at Luke.

Jade responded, smiling slightly, " I for one intend on going to bed. I suggest we all do the same and talk more when we are more awake."

Everyone spoke similar agreements. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He felt Tear take his arm and lightly steer him. People were saying things to him, but he was slowly sleeping toward unconsciousness. A woman in an apron bid them goodnight and lead others off to other parts of the inn.

The hallway Luke walked though was dark and the sounds seemed muted. He felt thick carpet under his feet. Tear opened a door into a small bedroom. She guided him to the bed. He looked up at her just as she was going to sleep.

"Good night Luke," she whispered.

Luke gave a small smile and fell into his most restful sleep in two years.

It was dark. A man lying on the ground slowly awoke. He groaned and pushed himself up. He managed to shakily get to his feet. He drew a hand across his eyes and gazed into the darkness.

"Were the hell am I?"


End file.
